


На Битве как в любви

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [8]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Не сражайся против нас, сражайся вместе с нами.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На Битве как в любви

— Даже не думай!  
Ваня от неожиданности подпрыгнул на месте, задев локтем стоящую на столе чашку, которая от этого с грохотом полетела на пол. Хорошо хоть пустая была. Фаллен посмотрел на Рудбоя, пытаясь одними глазами выразить все свое негодование.  
— Ты чего так подкрадываешься и пугаешь, а? Совсем, что ли?  
Рудбой даже не дрогнул, только поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Мол, посмотри, какой я внушительный и страшный! Ага. Ваня окинул его с ног до головы скептическим взглядом, хмыкнул. И вернулся к своему прежнему занятию.  
— Я знаю, что ты задумал! Я не позволю.  
И Фаллен только-только открыл рот, чтобы рассказать Рудбою, где он видел всякие такие абьюзивные отношения, в которых партнеры ставят какие-то тупые условия и выдвигают ультиматумы, вот буквально вчера на угарный тред в твиттере напоролся. Но даже рот открыть не успел — у него самым наглым образом спиздили телефон из рук. Ну охуеть вообще.  
— Верни! Немедленно.  
Это уже становилось интересным. Откровенно говоря, они оба были слишком ленивы и самовлюбленны, чтобы ревновать и закатывать какие-то там сцены. Но иногда на Рудбоя накатывало, да. Он начинал гундеть и тыкать в Фаллена его лайками и сохраненками в телефоне, типа тебе что, меня не хватает, гандон? Ваня справедливо замечал, что ему хватает всего, кроме сисек, а у Рудбоя их отродясь не было, но это вовсе не значило, что его не устраивают бессисечные отношения. Попыриться на нюдесы в интернете — это ж как в музей сходить! Для духовного развития хоть иногда, да нужно. Рудбой, побухтев для виду еще часик-другой, успокаивался, пролистывал свои собственные запасы фоточек, и в доме снова воцарялся мир.  
Но сейчас что-то было не так. Рудбой не полез проверять Ванины лайки или галерею фоток. Он просто молча спрятал телефон к себе в карман. И уставился на Фаллена со священной яростью во взоре.  
Лучшая защита — это нападение, правильно? Правильно. Ваня тоже скрестил руки на груди, отправил свои брови в произвольное плаванье по лбу и попытался сообразить, в чем он так налажал, что Рудбой вместо того, чтобы картинно обижаться и дуть губы, устроил разборки.  
— Ты не можешь отбирать мой телефон! Это нарушение личных границ! Так у нас ничего не.  
— А проситься в команду на фандомную битву — это не нарушение границ, что ли?  
Ваня подавился воздухом и замолк на полуслове. Блядь.  
— С чего ты взял? — Даже для себя самого Фаллен звучал неуверенно. Рудбой же демонстративно достал Ванин телефон, потыкал в экран и красивым, поставленным голосом зачитал:  
— «Приветик! Видел, что набор закрыт, но, если очень хочется, можно стучаться! Я немного пишу, могу бетить, чуть-чуть умею в фотошоп. И просто обожаю Ваню Рудбоя! Я не очень организованный товарищ…». Мне продолжать? Не. Очень. Организованный. Как тебе не стыдно?  
Это фиаско, братан. Фаллен с независимым видом пожал плечами, мол, чего это мне должно быть стыдно.  
— А что такого? У меня бывает свободное время, почему бы не посвятить его творчеству?  
— Творчеству? Творчеству, да? Фички про то, как я тебя шпилю в зад, — это теперь творчество?  
— Ваня, ты слова-то подбирай! — Фаллен совершенно искренне возмутился. Даже ахнул и прижал ладонь к сердцу, так его поразило услышанное. — Уже никто давно не пишет «шпилит в зад»! У нас сильная команда с хорошими авторами с богатым слогом! В зад ебут, имеют, траха…  
— Спасибо, я в курсе, что делают с задом!  
— Ну хоть что-то. — Это Ваня пробормотал уже тихо, но не сдержался и закатил глаза. Рудбой, конечно, заметил.  
— Эти люди пишут про тебя, меня, наших друзей и даже случайных знакомых всякую непотребщину. А ты… — Рудбой буквально подавился воздухом, подбирая слова. Фаллен заволновался, не хватит ли его удар. — Это неэтично.  
— Неэтично? А вбрасывать про себя инсайды на анонимках — этично?  
Несколько секунд Ваня думал, что победил. Они, конечно, вроде как договаривались данную тему не обсуждать, но извините! Не Фаллен сейчас все это начал.  
— Это было один раз. — Рудбой, свинота, оправился слишком быстро.  
Ване даже показалось, что он заиграл мускулами, чтобы продемонстрировать свое превосходство. Но показалось, конечно. Мускулы на Рудбое водились последний раз году так в 2013 или когда там тур последний был. Теперь, к счастью, — только хардкор, только аппетитные бочка и мягкий валик на пузе. И спасибо.  
Мысли ожидаемо потекли не туда. Слаб был Фаллен, слаб. Сейчас бы поваляться в кроватке, помять эти самые бочка, а не вот это все. Но не сдаваться же.  
— Трижды. Минимум. — Ваня стал загибать пальцы. — История, какой ты грубый и злобный. Про твои фееричные похождения и блядство. А третий — о том…  
— Хватит! Не переводи стрелки!  
— А я не перевожу! Я нас, между прочим, шипперю! Я буквально создал этот фандом из ничего! И имею право вписаться в общий движ.  
Рудбой всплеснул руками и сделал такое лицо, ну, вот такое, трогательное и несчастное, как у маленького грустного енота, у которого отобрали пакет с вкусным позавчерашним мусором. Сердце у Фаллена дрогнуло. Но что-то его все еще настораживало. Зудело какое-то сомнение. И оно только утвердилось после следующих слов. Теперь уже Рудбой загибал пальцы.  
— Ты необязательный. Ты — тролль. Ты — токсичный, хотя мне это и нравится, сам знаешь.  
Ваня не видел смысла спорить: все именно так. Особенно последний пункт.  
И тут Фаллена осенило. Он прищурился, и Рудбой это сразу заметил, — весь подобрался и из грустного енота превратился в настороженного злобного кенгуру. Как же Ваня сразу не понял?  
— Ты о них заботишься, а не об этичности! Не хочешь, чтоб я подрывал командный дух, мешался и всех там ссорил? Они… — Фаллен понизил голос до заговорческого шепота. — Они тебе нравятся.  
Все. Попал Ваня в точку. Взгляд у Рудбоя заметался из стороны в сторону, словно он судорожно придумывал правдоподобное оправдание. Но бесполезно. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что Фаллена ему не надурить.  
— Неправда. С чего бы?  
Ваня тоже через это проходил. Стадии знакомства с шипперами от неверия до полного принятия и некоторой степени привязанности. И когда Рудбой сломается, было вопросом времени. Но Фаллен прекрасно знал, как непросто проходить через это в одиночку: с ним-то кроме Миши, который просто ржал как гиена, хоть и помог записать песню, никого рядом тогда не было. А что бы там между ними не происходило, Ваня Рудбоя любил, ценил, ну и дальше по списку.  
Когда Фаллен встал со своего места, Рудбой уже готовился сбежать. Но не успел. Ваня ухватил его за руку, потом сгреб в неловкие обнимашки и даже успокаивающе погладил по спине.  
— Это нормально, Вань. Они действительно милые. И хорошо к нам относятся. И талантливые.  
— Гмхгм.  
— Но это не значит, что мы не можем пойти в команду и немного повеселиться.  
Рудбой попытался отстраниться, но Фаллен его не отпустил. Сцепил руки замком у него за спиной и быстро чмокнул в нос. В ответ Рудбой ожидаемо смутился и чуть-чуть расслабился.  
— Это некрасиво. И немного подло. А если они узнают? Расстроятся же.  
— Ты их недооцениваешь.  
— Но четвертая стена!  
Фаллен тяжело вздохнул. Пора было переходить к тяжелой артиллерии.  
— Ты знаешь, что они этого твоего Охру шипперят с Гришенькой?  
Рудбой помолчал. А потом неожиданно расслабился еще сильнее и разулыбался.  
— Это мило. И это совсем не повод лезть к ним в команду.  
Блядь. Простите, девочки, но на битве, как и в любви, — все средства хороши.  
— Они не верят, что ты крутой и мрачный. Считают тебя лапочкой.  
— Что? — Вся расслабленность с Рудбоя слетела в секунды. — В смысле, блядь, не верят?  
— В прямом. Вот буквально вчера я своими глазами видел, как тебя назвали…  
— Как?  
— Не думаю, что тебе надо это знать.  
— Говори!  
Ваня еще раз вздохнул, словно следующие слова давались ему очень, очень тяжело. На самом деле тяжело было не заржать. Но он справился.  
— Мятой… мятой кисонькой.  
— Кисонькой?  
— Да. Прости. Я не хотел тебе говорить.  
Рудбой разорвал объятия. Он растерянно провел рукой по волосам, невидяще посмотрел на Фаллена. А потом просто протянул Ване телефон.  
— Напиши, что у тебя есть свой артер. Будет им мятая кисонька.


End file.
